Legends of the Sage: Fairy Tail
by deadman2020
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over. Madara lies defeated, sealed with the very beast he sought to unleash. The continent of Yamato finally achieves a fragile state of peace. With his presence threatening that peace...full summary inside.
1. The Summoner

Fairy Tail

Legends of the Sage

Fanfic By Deadman2020

Disclaimer:

Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima

Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Any other anime and/or game characters that make an appearance in this Fanfic belongs to their respective creators

Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over. Madara lies defeated, sealed with the very beast he sought to unleash. The continent of Yamato finally achieves a fragile state of peace. With his presence threatening that peace, the Sage, Naruto, leaves to protect it. He travels the world, creating a legend, until he arrives in the country of Fiorre, and joins a guild called, Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1

The Summoner

* * *

_Sviol, a city of commerce, __where__ one only has to look to find the objects of their desire. Drugs. Weapons. Even slavery. Yes, Sviol was a city of commerce, where concepts such as law and morals take a back seat to greed and desire. But one must tread carefully when searching for what they desire, for they risk walking into the viper's pit. _

* * *

"Well, well, well, lok'it what we have 'er boys." A large man yelled out to the gang of thugs, "When I heard some no name **rat** was snooping around, asking about me 'n my crew, I couldn't believe someone would be stupid enough to go poking around my business thinking they would get away with it." The stranger just stood there, calm as can be, despite being surrounded by more than a dozen armed gangsters in an alley with no escape, not that Broc could tell as the guy was shrouded in a cloak, with only his lower face visible. Broc could almost picture the bored look on his face. It was kinda pissing him off. "So I decided to do a little digging myself and plant a little info and set a little trap, and low and behold the little dumb ass actually shows up." This got a chuckle from his thugs, who by now had begun drawing various weapons ranging from knives and machetes to various fire arms, the stranger's posture didn't change. He merely looked at the thugs around him as if just noticing them for the first time. O.K. Broc really was getting pissed now. "Did you really think that I would let you walk after snooping around like you did?" Broc walked right up to cloaked man so that he was inches from his face. "Because I'm having trouble thinking that anyone is just that dumb, yet here you are, and now me and my boys are gonna make a little example of you."

"..."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE-"

"Sorry," the stranger spoke in a low monotone, with no more care in the world than if he was in a casual conversation. "The fact that this was a trap was pretty obvious." Broc took a few step back, a sudden pressure fell upon his shoulders, as if someone had released a torrent of ice cold water on him, his men felt it to.

"W-what?"

* * *

_Sviol, a city of commerce, where one must tread carefully lest they walk into a pit of vipers._

_

* * *

"However, I hate to break it you, but..." With more speed than Broc thought humanly possible, the stranger was in front of Broc before he could even blink, "Your not the one who set it." His arm shot out as he hit Broc with a palm strike to the chest that felt like getting hit with a sledge hammer. Broc's feet left the ground, he was thrown into a pile of trash on the opposite end of the alley, he landed hard, the coppery taste of his own blood filled his mouth. As the gangster regained his senses, he heard the distinct sound of a fight._

Pushing his way out of the garbage, he froze at what he saw.

"What the fuck?" With the same blinding speed that he used to rush Broc he was easily overpowering his men, arms were broken, weapons rendered useless, men were thrown as if they were nothing more than rag dolls. In mere moments all of his men were reduced to a collection of broken bodies, the stranger stood in the middle of the chaos, completely unharmed.

"Now," he turned his attention towards the unfortunate gang leader. "I want some questions answered, whether or not you leave this alley alive is up to you.

* * *

_In Sviol, one must tread carefully lest they walk into a pit of vipers. Of course, knowing who the vipers are is also a means of self-presevation. _

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean this is the only Magic store in town?" The blond girl asked, rather disappointed with the meager selection of the shop in question.

"Please miss, most of the people in Harujion don't use magic, this shop is really just for travelers." The elderly shop-keeper explained. He was currently polishing a crystal ball when the young mage asked if there where any other arcane stores in town. "The closest store besides this one is in Fresca." He said, "but perhaps your would be interested in this little trinket, it's a charm that allows you to change the color scheme of your clothes." To demonstrate he waved his hand over the device changing the colors of his clothes from their original blue to various shades of yellow. "See?" He exclaimed.

"I already have one of those," the girl said, clearly unimpressed. Lucy the Celestial Spirit Mage had entered the store in hopes of finding some rare and interesting items but her hopes were dashed when she found that the store only carried basic items, her interest perked, however, when she saw the collection of Silver Spirit Keys. Celestial Spirit Keys where the life blood of a Celestial Spirit Mage, they acted as the link between a mage and the Celestial plane where the spirits reside allowing them to call upon said spirits to aid them in the mortal plane. Beside the more common Silver Keys like the ones she was examining, there also existed twelve Golden Zodiac keys that would allow her to summon more powerful spirits. Lucy was proud to say that she currently possessed two such keys.

Lucy continued to look over the artifacts when her eyes fell upon one in particular. "Is that Canis Minor, The White Dog?" she asked excitedly, "It's not very rare but it is pretty popular. I wonder how much it is?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Ah, that item would be worth twenty thousand jewels." the storekeeper said, noticing her interest.

"I wonder how much it is?" Apparently she didn't hear him.

"I said it's worth twenty thousand jewels, miss."

Standing, the blonde mage unzipped her blue sleeveless shirt just enough to show a generous amount of cleavage, she then leaned forward on the clerks counter propping her already impressive bust with hands to enhance the "view". She adopted the most seductive look and spoke in the huskiest voice she could muster, "I wonder how much it _really_ is?"

* * *

In the Harujion Train station, a pink haired teen could be found laying on the deck of an arriving train moaning pitifully and looking to all the world like someone about to die. One of the conductors had taken notice of the young mans plight and had inquired as to the boy's health.

"Don't worry," answered the boys companion, a small, talking blue _cat_, with a small rucksack tied it's/his/her (honestly the man couldn't tell if the thing was a boy or a girl, what with the voice and all) back. "This kind of thing happens all the time." It/He/She said. Said boy was dragging himself of the train trying desperately not to lose his lunch (one that his girlfriend worked hard on he might add) all the while muttering how he would never set foot on transportation again (we all know how long that will last though).

The young man took a few moments after leaving the object of his misery to let his stomach settle. The blue cat decided to try and remind the boy of the reason why they were riding the death machine in the first place.

"Come on Natsu, we have to see if that information on Salamander was accurate." The blue feline had climb up onto a trash bin so that he stood face level with his friend. "We have to hurry or we'll miss our chance." The teen, Natsu, stood up to his full height and took a deep breath to calm his nerves, just like his bro had taught him.

"Alright! lets go, Happy!" He yelled energeticly, his motion-sickness completely forgotten.

"Aye!"

_

* * *

_

I can't believe my sex appeal was only worth a thousand jewels to that creep,

Lucy thought to herself as she walked done the street, frustrated that she couldn't get more of a discount. _So what if I'm not his type? He could have taken off more just to make me feel better. _The young spirit mage stopped in a plaza overlooking the lower part of Harujion which included the port. Gazing out over the bay, she couldn't help but notice a rather fancy looking yacht moored of shore. Leaning on the plaza railing, Lucy began to contemplate her next course of action. _Buying White Dog took a huge chunk out of my budget. _She mused. _If I'm careful with my money, I should have enough to get me to Magnolia, rent a room for a few nights and pay for meals, at least until I make enough money at the guild to get my own place. _Lucy let out a strained sigh at that thought. _That's IF they accept me in to the guild. If I don't get in I won't have enough to get home._ She scoffed at the idea. _As if I ever want to go back there._

She turned a way from the view and crossed her arms, trying to decide on the proper course of action, when the conversation of a passing group of young women caught her attention, "Salamander's in town." One of the girls told the others.

"Oh, I heard he's really cute!" Exclaimed another obviously excited about meeting the famous mage. The group continued down a flight of stairs that lead to the lower part of town.

"Salamander?" Lucy asked, "the famous mage that uses fire magic that can't be bought stores?"

looking over to where the girls where headed and sure enough a large crowd was forming in the street below. "He looks really popular." she said with an almost envious look. _It'll probably take my years to get as famous as that. _Deciding that she would meet Salamander, Lucy began the decent into lower town. Perhaps her luck would change for the better.

* * *

Nastu continued his search for Salamander, encouraged by the news he had heard, that his quarry might be in town. His search had taken to the lower section of town near to docks, when he overheard some local girls gossiping about Salamander being some were near there. He decided to trail them in hopes that they may lead him to Salamander.

It was only a short while later that his patients (which equates to not spontaneously combusting in frustration) was rewarded as the girls he was trailing began squealing in a way that only fangirls can (you know the one that makes you want to shoot said fangirls, but you can't because you pity them to goddam much...ya that one), and calling out Salamander's name with almost slavish zeal (it's sicking really). Perking up at the possibility, Natsu quickened his pace, his feline companion right on his heels.

* * *

Lucy nervously approached the mass of fangirls hoping to at least catch a glimpse of the famous mage, only for her view to block by a wall of bodies. Growling in frustration, the spirit mage began pushing her way through the crowd until she approached the center of the gathering (which was strangely easy considering the crowd). She finally reach the center of the mass of estrogen when she finally caught a glimpse of the famous mage, and abruptly froze. Standing in the center of the crowd appealing to the crowd and soaking up the attention of the surrounding girls was a blue haired mage wearing a short violet cloak, obviously Salamander. Lucy didn't really see what commotion was all about, sure he was good looking, but Lucy's seen better, especially Fairy Tail's Loki and the 'Sage'. _This guy is average at best._

"Lady's please calm down," Salamander tried to alleviate the increasingly rambunctious crowd with a flirtatious smile, only for it to have the opposite effect. Chuckling under his breath, Salamander bushed a stay lock of hair out of his eyes, the noonday sun reflected off the rings on his finger. The light caught Lucy's eye. _Now that I think about it, he might just as cute_. She felt her face heat as she blushed. _No way, he's definitely cuter than Loki. _Herheart began to beat faster. _He's the best looking guy I've seen._ She placed her fingers on her lips suggestively, her eyes had a glazed over look, she didn't notice the mop of pink hair roughly pushing its way through the crowd. _I... I think I might be falling in love with..._

"IGNEEL!"

* * *

"IGNEEL!" Natsu yelled as he pushed passed the blond girl that was blocking his view of Salamander. He suddenly paused as he saw the fire mage.

"..."

"..."

"...Who the hell are you?" Salamander face vaulted. Quickly recovering his posture, the purple haired mage closed his eyes and struck another pose.

"Would the name Salamander ring any bells?" He asked, opening his eyes expecting to see the look of recognition. Only to see the young made walk away in disappointment.

"H-hay, wait!" Salamander called out only to be ignored by the teen. Predictably the mass of fangirls was not amused.

"Don't you walk away when Salamander's talking to you!" The mass mobbed the mopping mage, pinning him to the ground. No seem to notice the blond haired girl staring at Salamander with a look of disgust.

"Now, now ladies, there's no need for that," he smiled at the crowd. "Please, calm down." The action, agian, had the reverse effect. Pushing his way pass the crowd he stood before the young man offering a hand to help him up. Natsu stared at the hand for a moment before accepting the offer. "I have to apologize for the actions of my lovely friends here," he said as he produced a large card and marker. Scribbling his autograph onto the card he then presented it Natsu, "Accept this autograph as an apology."

"I don't want that," Natsu deadpanned. This resulted in him being dog-piled by the mass of fangirls again.

Chuckling, Salamander pulled out a pocket watch to check the time. "Unfortunately I have to be going, I have important business at the docks." This earned him a collective moan of displeasure. "But," he paused for effect, "I'm holding a party on my private yacht tonight, and everyone is invited."

He held up his hand as a purple magic circle appeared.

_Red Carpet_: A pillar of violet fire erupted beneath his feet lifting him into the air before propelling him onto the distance. Natsu watch him leave.

"It wasn't him." Nastu spoke in defeated tone.

"It's O.K." Happy patted Nastu on the leg in hope of cheering him up. "I'm sure we'll find him someday." The blue feline looked off in the direction that Salamander flew off in. "I wonder who that was, he looked kinda familiar."

"He was just a creep." a feminine voice spoke up. Natsu looked up up to see the blond mage from before. Lucy offered her hand with a smile.

* * *

"He was using Charm," Lucy explained, after the spectacle at the town square, Lucy had decided to thank the pink haired teen, Natsu, and the talking cat, Happy. They were currently having a late lunch in a diner near the town plaza, "it's a magic that sways peoples hearts in favor of the user." The blond took a sip from her glass. "Fortunately, the Mage Council banned that magic in Fiorre, though I guess it's still possible to find it on the black market." She looked at Nastu and Happy with mild digust as they stuffed their faces with food. "Also," she continued, "there's a way to protect yourself from the spell, all you need to do is know that some one is using it and it no effect on you."

"You sure know a lot about magic Lucy." Happy said between mouthfuls of fish.

"Well of course, I may not look like it but I am a mage," she said proudly, right before her face fell into depression, "of course I can't consider my self a full fledged mage until I join a guild."

"Is there a particular guild you wanna join?" Lucy looked up at Natsu, who had stopped eating and looked at her with interest. Lucy stared back at Natsu for a moment before answering.

"There is one guild I really want to join." _And someone there I really want meet. _She added to her self dreamily.

"Oh? Which one?" Natsu suddenly asked, he had returned stuffing his face. Caught off guard, Lucy started blushing greatly.

"I-I remember you yelling out a name when bumped into my (you still haven't apologized for that by the way)." She said, quickly changing the subject. "was it some one your looking for?"

"Igneel." He simply said. "My father."

"Your looking for your father?" Lucy asked. "Did he disappear?"

"Yeah, 'bout seven years ago, I woke up one morning and he was just gone."

"Do you why?"

"Nope, that's one of the things I'm gonna ask him when I find him."

"When we heard that Salamander was in this town we thought it would be Igneel." Happy added.

"Why would you think Salamander was Igneel?" Lucy asked. Happy was the one to answer.

"Because he is a salamander, he's a dragon."

"Oh he's a drag-WAIT, IGNEEL'S A DRAGON!" Lucy suddenly yelled out, and for good reason, dragons are creatures of both unimaginable power and savagery. They're both the rarest and among the most powerful creatures in Earthland. Lucy could recall hearing stories about entire armies being wiped out by a single dragon. "Th-Thats impossible, no one's seen a dragon in years." Lucy suddenly noticed that the diner had suddenly gone quite, looking around Lucy noticed that every one's eyes were on her due to her outburst. Muttering a quick apology, she returned to a more subdued tone. "The dragons disappeared years ago, there's no way you were raised by a dragon."

"'Disappeared' doesn't mean 'gone', dragons happen to be very good at hiding themselves." Natsu stated, "At least that's bro said."

"Well, I really don't have time to argue about this," she stood and placed several money notes on the table, "This will pay for the food," she walked past Natsu and continued toward the exit. "It was nice meeting you Nastu and Happy, and thank you again for helping me."

"Wait!" Lucy turned to see Natsu and Happy bowing on all fours. "Thank you for the meal,"

"W-wait th-there's no need to thank me, besides you broke the charm spell so this repayment."

"But we didn't intend to save you," An idea suddenly appeared in Natsu's head. "Here, have this." He said holding out Salamander's autograph card.

"Why would I want that!" Lucy yelled, embarrassed at the attention Nastu's behavior was earning her, she turned and left the diner leaving the duo confused.

* * *

Later, Lucy sat on park bench flipping through her favorite magazine, The Sorcerer Weekly. Skimming through the articles, she came to one of interest. "Fairy Tail mages defeated the Devon Thief family, however, in the process they destroyed seven houses." She immediately started giggling to herself. "Oh, this is too much, Fairy Tail is going wild as always." She turned the page to a picture of an attractive platinum haired woman in a rather revealing bikini. She was lying on the ground facing the camera, her arms were tucked beneath her already impressive breasts enhancing them even further. On her face was a look that would make a priest run to the confession both.

Lucy looked at the picture with obvious envy, _she's so pretty, I hope good looks isn't a requirement to join._ She flipped through a few more pages before stopping at another article, her eyes widened at the picture of a handsome young man with blond hair and the bluest eyes she's ever seen. She squealed at the sight. "They did an article about Naruto!" She exclaimed. "And it's about his next book!" Read through the article she couldn't help but squeal again. His next book was due to be released in a few months. "Oh, I really want to join Fairy Tail, even if it's just to meet Naruto, it would be so worth it."

"So you want to Fairy Tail?" A familiar voice spoke from behind her. Surprised, Lucy turned to find Salamander pushing his way out of some bushes.

"What are you doing here?" The blond mage demanded.

"I was looking for you," Salamander explained. "I couldn't help but notice a lovely young lady such as yourself and I wanted to invite you to my party personally."

"Don't take me for an idiot. Before, you used charm, a banned magic, and since I'm aware that you use it it no longer has an effect on me." Lucy turned to walk away only to find that Salamander had moved to bar her path.

"I knew it," he said excitedly. "You are a mage, you have to come to my party tonigh-"

"And why would I do that?" Lucy interrupted him. "Your so desperate that you have to resort to using charm just to get attention. There's no way I'd ever associate with some one like you." With that she continued down the street.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" Lucy stopped at this. "I just so happen to be a member of that particular guild." He said. "If you come to the party I could speak to the master about letting you join."

"Really, you would?" Lucy was in front of Salamander before he was even finished with his sentence. Taken by surprise by the blonde's sudden shift in attitude, he recovered quickly and continued with his act.

"Of course, just don't tell any one about the charm, okay?" Salamander said with a wink.

"What charm?" Lucy asked with feigned ignorance. After taking her name for the access list, Salamander departed with a suave farewell and left the Celestial Spirit mage to her own devices. _Yes now all I have to do is put with that creep until I get into the guild then I can dump him._ Lucy hurriedly ran to her hotel room to prepare for the party.

* * *

The Devil's Nest is a bar where the seediest of individuals go to to business in a particular form of trade. Information is was and will all ways be the greatest weapon no matter what the circumstance.

And in Fiorre, The Devil's Nest is the place to look, if you have the money.

"The man your looking for is currently in Harujion." One particular individual was speaking with a shadowed figure occupying the booth furthest from the bars heavy door, away from the prying eyes of the bar's other occupants. "But he shouldn't be there for long, I believe he'll be gone before morning." The man he was addressing was a tall, pale skinned individual with long spiky black hair and dressed in a stylish black suit.

"As always you performance goes beyond my expectations." The dark haired man said as he pulled out a stake of bills and placed them on the table. "It was a pleasure working with you again, Greed."

"Oh no, the pleasure was all mine," Greed said as he count out the notes. "Mr. Madara."

* * *

A/N: Finally, I finally finished the first chapter of my first fanfic. And oh my god that was hard. Seriously my respect for any one who has ever published a story as gone up greatly. Damn. Okay, you all know the drill, read and review, flames will be fed to Natsu. Any one who bitches about my writing will get _that_ courtesy of Makorov. Any one interested in being my beta reader, please pm me.

Thank you,

Deadman


	2. The Dragon Slayer

Fairy Tail

Legends of the Sage

Fanfic by Deadman2020

Disclaimer:

Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima

Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Any other anime and/or game characters that make an appearance in this Fanfic belongs to their respective creators

Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over. Madara lies defeated, sealed with the very beast he sought to unleash. The continent of Yamato finally achieves a fragile state of peace. With his presence threatening that peace, the Sage, Naruto, leaves to protect it. He travels the world, creating a legend, until he arrives in the country of Fiorre, and joins a guild called, Fairy Tail.

Chapter 2

The Dragon Slayer

"Nothing," Natsu leaned on a railing overlooking Hargeon, he had spent the rest of the after parting ways with Lucy to look for something that wouldn't make this trip a complete waste. "Not a damn clue, lead, hint. Hell, I'd settle for some homeless guys crazy ramblings." He looked up at the clear night sky. Happy patted his friend on the arm in hopes to comfort him. "We can't give up yet," the blue cat reassured him. "I'm sure Igneel is out there somewhere."

"Of course he is, we can't give up hope," Natsu looked down at his feline friend with a grin on his face. "Because if we lose hope, we lose everything."

"Aye!"

"Hay, isn't that Salamander's yacht?" A girl not far from where Nastu stood caught his attention.

"Who?" Her friend asked.

"You know, that famous mage from Fairy Tail," Natsu's ears perked up at this. "I heard that he's having a big party tonight." she said as she and her companion walked away. Happy looked up at his friend.

"You don't think...?" Natsu didn't answer him, he looked out towards the vessel, a grim expression set on his face.

"Fairy Tail."

* * *

Lucy strolled along the upper deck of the yacht, mingling with the other party goers and generally having a good time, or at least she was trying too. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about a few small details. _Why aren't there any men here, _the blond mage thought to herself,_ besides the bouncer and waiters, there are no men, additionally,_ Lucy looked about at the other women in attendance, _I recognize some of these people from earlier today, in fact,_ she noticed the glazed over look of some of the patrons,_ I think some of them might still be under the influence of Charm._ The blond glanced over to where Salamander was flamboyantly entertaining his guests (again, all young women). The blue haired mage looked up to see see Lucy watching him. Smiling, Salamander gave a small wave in acknowledgment before returning to his other guests. Lucy smiled back awkwardly, before turning away to continue her musings. _Salamander is definitely up to something, to lure all these__ people here just for a party just doesn't seem worth all the trouble._ Lucy continued to ponder the problem as one of the waiters offered her a glass of champagne, which she politely brought the glass up to her lips to drink when one of the waiters walked up to her.

"Excuse me, miss." Lucy turned to the waiter.

"Yes, you need something?"

"Salamander would like to invite you to his private stateroom for a moment, he says it's about that matter you discussed earlier today."

"Oh, okay, lead the way." Time to get some answers.

* * *

Borra was having a good week, the extravagant parties got him the kind of attention that any man would dream to have, and he was receiving excellent profit from the quality "merchandise" that he was procuring, like this lovely specimen sitting across from him, add the fact that the Mage Council nor the Royal Court has come on to him, than Borra was having a _very_ good week. The only downside was a rather unnerving letter that received from one of his business partners about a stranger asking about their "trade", however, he was assured that the problem was being dealt with. Borra was confident in his partner's abilities, Broc may have been a thug, but he knew how to do his job.

Deciding to put that thought out of his mind, Borra turned his attention to the attractive young mage sitting before him. "You said your name was Lucy Heartly?" He asked as he poured her a glass of wine. "That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful lady."

"Thank you, but should you be entertaining you other guests?" The blond mage asked. "It's rude to ignore your guests so early in the evening."

"But you're the guest of honor tonight." Borra waved his hand over the wine glass and, with his magic, levitated several drops of the sweet elixir. "Please except these pearls of wine."

* * *

"Please except the pearls of wine." Lucy almost gagged at the cheesy line, but she managed to keep a hold onto her composure. _I just have to wait a little longer, just be patient a little longer...ah to hell with it._ Suddenly, as the droplets of wine were about to enter her mouth, Lucy batted them away with her hand. Salamander said nothing at first; he just stood there across the table, staring at the drops of wine. "Is something the matter?" He finally asked. "If wine isn't your thing, all you had to do is say so."

"What you take me for? A fool?" The blond mage said angrily. "Any amateur mage would be able to detect the sleep spell you cast on the wine. Just what are you trying to pull?"

The blue haired mage gave a sigh before looking up at her; Lucy couldn't but take a step at the sight of the rather intimidating sneer on his face. "It would have been easier if you had just drunk the wine and fallen asleep like the rest of them."

"Like the rest...them?" Lucy felt a pair rough hands grab her arms from behind; looking back she saw that several large men had entered the room while she was preoccupied with Salamander. "W-what are you doing?" She tried in vain to free her but the thugs grip was like a vice.

"Allow me to officially welcome you about my merchant ship." Salamander said with a bow.

"Merchant ship?" Lucy asked, almost afraid the answer she knew she was going to get.

"Why yes," a sadistic grin formed on his face, causing a cold chill to run down her spine. "As in the human trade."

"Y-you're s-slavers!"

"And she finally figures it out," Salamander exclaimed with applause, "Yes, we are slavers, and you, my dear, are now our merchandise."

"Salamander's got it all figured out," One of henchmen behind her said. "With Charm girls will jump at the chance at being our merchandise, making business really good for us."

"However, you're aware that I use Charm, voiding its effect." Salamander walked up to Lucy. "That just means we'll have to train you a bit before we can sell her off. But first." Salamander's hand slide up the young mage's thigh. _I-is he..._"Ah, here it is," Salamander removed his hand from beneath Lucy's dress, holding a ring of silver and gold keys in its grasp.

"Hey! Those are mine!"

"So you're a Celestial Spirit Mage then. Without these you won't be able to put up much of a fight." Salamander walked over to an open window. "And since only contracted mages can use these there's no point in keeping them." Lucy was forced to watch as her last hope for escape was thrown out the window.

* * *

"Ready Happy?"

"Aye."

* * *

_He deceives people, tricking them and playing with their lives._

"Now all that's left is to mark the merchandise." Salamander said as he opened a wooden box, from it he pulled out a long metal rod with what resembled a stamp.

_Using magic to take advantage of people. To hurt them._ The blue haired mage held his hand over the stamp until it glowed a cherry red. He moved to press the brand between Lucy's breasts.

_This is the worst kind of mag__e._ The sound of shattering glass interrupted her thoughts as a silver streak flew past her neatly cutting the brand's handle in two. At the same time, a red object crashed through the ceiling and landed behind Salamander. Aforementioned mage turned to see the same pink haired teen that had interrupted his activities that same day. Natsu had arrived.

* * *

Standing atop the lighthouse that marked the entrance of the bay, single figure watched as the events played out, the cool sea breeze ruffed his spiky hair.

"Looks like things are starting to get interesting." He removed a few strands of hair that had blown into his face. "I think I'll wait a bit before making my move. See how things play out."

* * *

Natsu stood straight, shoulders squared, feet apart, ready for a fight as surveyed the scene be for him. And then he fell flat on his face. The room's occupants could only look on in confusion as the teen struggled to control his motion sickness.

"Natsu?" Lucy felt a bead of sweat roll down her cheek as she was forced to witness this pathetic display.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Lucy looked up to find Happy the Cat hovering in the hole that Natsu made with his not so grand entrance.

"Happy?" The little blue cat looked down to find Lucy looking up at him in puzzlement.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"That's not important right now. Besides…" Lucy pointed at the talking cat, or to be more precise, the pair of wings sprouting out of his back. "Did you have wings before?"

"We can talk about that later, we have to leave now." Swooping down, Happy wrapped his long tail around Lucy's waste and lifted her in to the air and out of the yacht.

"Hey, the chick getting away!" Unfortunately one of the thugs saw them.

"Don't just stand there you idiots, if she gets word the Council or the Royal Court we're all finished!" Salamander yelled. "I don't care if you have to kill her, just. DON'T. LET. HER. ESCAPE!"

Egged on by their leader, the thugs poured out on to the ship's deck, many of them with pistols and rifles in hand. Happy squeaked in surprise as lead projectiles zipped by them and quickly flew to the opposite side of the ship towards the harbor and out of range.

The henchmen lowered their guns when their target was no longer in sight. Confused about what to do next. "Looks like they got away," A gunman wielding a lever-action rifle turn to his fellows, "So what do we do now?"

"You imbeciles." The group of gangsters turned to see their boss fuming behind them. "Do I have to do everything?" Salamander raised his arms above his head and focused his mana. A large magic circle materialized above him.

_Prominence Ribbon_

_

* * *

_

The lone spectator watched as dozens of violet tendrils rose from the ship's deck like the spawn of hell. "Looks like things are getting a little out of hand," He watched as the violet flames illuminated a certain flying cat carrying a blond girl. The man's eyes widen as recognition hit him. "That's…"

* * *

"Happy!" Lucy yelled as the blue cat bobbed and weaved to avoid the spell.

"Aye?"

"We have to get to the other side of the ship!"

"What, why?"

"Just do it-LOOK OUT!" Happy barely dodged the last attack only to find them face three more. Unable to dodge, the cat and mage could only watch as the flames approached.

_Wind Element: Soni__c Arrow_: The tendrils burst apart as if they were hit by some unseen force. Happy, taking advantage of the extra breathing room, immediately flew away only to meet with several other fire tendrils, these too burst like the ones before them. Happy flew further away from the ship in order to get out of the spell's range. He had to hurry, it wouldn't be long before his magic wore off. The blue cat was flying over the ship when he felt the need to tell Lucy something important.

"Lucy."

"What is it now?"

"My magic wore of."

"WHAT?" With no magic to support them, both mage and cat fell in to the bay.

* * *

Borra watched as the blond mage fell from the sky, relieved that at least she wouldn't be able to report him. Turning back to his men he began to give them orders.

"Don't just stand there, we need to leave now, get the merchandise into the hold and raise anchor, with any luck we'll be out of Fiorre's waters before the coast guard gets here!"

"Wait!" The slaver looked down to see Natsu crawling along the floor struggling to keep his meal down. "You…said that (huff) that you where…from Fairy Tail (huff huff), but I've never seen you before." Borra gave small chuckle before stopping a passing thug.

"Get rid of him." He turned to leave before adding, "And make sure he doesn't go talking to anyone." The thug only smiled as he walked up to the struggling teen and pulled out a revolver.

"Sorry kid," the thug said as he pulled back the gun's hammer, "this just ain't your day."

"I UNLOCK THE GATE OF THE TREASURE VASE PALACE, AQUARIUS!"

* * *

Before Lucy even hit the water she had already grabbed Happy and had taken a deep breath. She hit the surface hard, the cold water nearly took her breath away. Quickly righting herself the blond mage immediately started searching the bay floor, the low light made it difficult to see anything. Lucy caught a glimpse of a glimmer of light out of the corner of her eye just as her lungs were starting to burn. Not wanting to risk losing sight of her quarry, the mage dove without going up for air. She found her prize caught on a piece of coral. Thanking the spirits that hers Celestial Spirit Keys hadn't sunk too deep, Lucy grabbed the keys and began swimming towards the surface.

Upon breaking the surface the Celestial Spirit Mage filled her lungs with fresh air and held one her keys above her head.

"I UNLOCK THE GATE OF THE TREASURE VASE PALACE, AQUARIUS!"

* * *

The stranger stood atop the water's surface as if it were solid ground (having moved from the lighthouse to get a better angle to counter the hostile spell) watching the ship as the fireworks display subsided. He prepared to kick of the water and board when a blue light and feminine voice caught his attention. Moments after a small tsunami rose from the surface and moved towards him and the ship.

"The hell is that?" he said as he phased out of existence.

* * *

The gangster about to shoot Natsu was thrown overboard when the wave hit. Natsu himself was cast into the room he had just crawled out of. The currents thrashing him around the room as the ship was carried back in to harbor.

* * *

Above deck, Salamander held on for dear life in fear of falling off.

* * *

Lucy held the little blue cat to her breast, hoping that he was still conscious, and that they would land some place soft.

* * *

The hooded spectator watched from the roof of one buildings of Hargeon. Balking at the extent of damage done to the town, the stranger removed his hood, exposing his blond spiky hair and sky blue eyes, whisker like birthmarks graced both his cheeks giving him a feral appearance. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze let out a stressed sigh before falling to the street below.

"I'm so not taking the blame for this."

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes to the night sky above, and immediately started coughing up sea water. Rolling onto her hands and knees the blond mage found Happy not too far away from her. Crawling over to him, Lucy found that the little blue cat was still breathing, mumbling something about fish. Both relieved the happy was okay and a little peeved that he was dreaming of something like fish at a time like this. Picking the cat up, the blond mage looked around her at the damage that Aquarius' attack caused. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea._ Looking up at the rubble, a lone figure caught her attention. His back was facing her, watching something on the other side of the debris. Sensing her eyes on him the man turned to look back at her.

"Lucy?" The girls attention was pulled to the blue cat in her arms that had just woken up.

"Happy. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. But where's Natsu?"

"I don't know." Lucy looked back up to where the man was standing only to find him gone._ Who was that?_

"But I think I have an idea where."

* * *

Borra pushed the piece of debris of him as he climbed out of what remained of his ship. Taking a moment to get his bearings, he was peeved to find that the wave had carried them back into Hargeon.

Swearing, he looked to see that some of his men had made it back to the beach. Dusting himself of the slaver began giving orders.

"Forget the ship, we have to leave before the militia gets here!"

"What about the merchandise?"

"Forget them! We'll be lucky enough to get out of Fiorre before the Royal Guard catches us!"

"Now that's a hell of a lot better." Borra turned to the wreckage of his ship, and froze. There, standing atop the pile of debris stretching his limbs, stood the pink haired teen that had dropped in on his party. Natsu took a deep breath, letting the cool night air settle his stomach. "Oh yeah, that's definitely better." The young man looked down upon the slavers, catching sight of the slaver's leader. "You."

* * *

"Is he crazy!" Lucy yelled from atop the piles of debris.

"Yep, pretty much." Happy said as he munched on a fish, perfectly calm. Lucy looked at the cat like he was the crazy. There was no way Natsu could possibly take on a mage of Salamander's reputation.

"Shouldn't we help him, he could get killed!"

"It's okay," Happy looked up at the blond mage, "Because, Natsu's strong." Lucy had nothing to say to this, she could only watch as Natsu called out Salamander.

* * *

"You said you were from Fairy Tail, but I've never seen you before." Natsu declared from atop the wrecked ship.

"So what!"

"I want you to take a good look at my face…" Natsu shrugged off his jacket, revealing an open vest and a long scar running across his abdomen starting at his right shoulder to the opposite hip.

"Will someone please kill this punk!" A trio of thugs started climbing up the, grabbing whatever objects they could get along the way. Salamander turned to walk away, not bothering to watch as his men beat the boy to death. He stopped, however, when the broken bodies of his men flew past him, he looked back to see Natsu unarmed, displaying the prominent mark of his guild.

"…my name is Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"He's from Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, so am I."

"But that means-"

"That he's mage, and so am I.''

* * *

"So you're a mage, like that'll change anything! It'll just make you more of a nuisance!" Salamander pointed his finger at Natsu, the pink haired teen only stared back at him with contempt. "And even then it won't make a difference."

_Prominence Typhoon:_ A tornado of purple flames erupted from Salamander and shot towards Natsu engulfing him in it hellish inferno. Again the slaver turned away, content that this time the job was done.

"You call _this_ fire." And again he turned back around in confusion.

"Impossible." The pillar of fire twisted as the now revealed mage inhaled them. When the last of the fire was consumed, Natsu let out a breath, releasing a small plume of fire.

"It's not even hot!"

"That pink hair, a scarf with a scale pattern, and strange fire magic." One of the slaver minions said. "Borra, I think that's the real Salamander!"

"You idiot! Don't say my name out loud!"

* * *

"Now I remember where I know him from." Happy suddenly said.

"What? Where?" The little cat looked up at the blond mage.

"Borra the Prominence, he was expelled from his guild, Titan Nose, because of questionable business practices."

"Well, shouldn't we help Natsu?" The blond mage asked. The magical cat looked up at her.

"It'll be okay. Like I said, Natsu's strong."

* * *

The pink haired mage took a deep breath, gathering his mana into his mouth and lungs. He held it until he felt the familiar warmth in his chest. Then…

_Fire Dragon's Roar:_ He released the built up mana in the form of a massive stream of fire that swallowed up most of Borra's men. Those that escaped the flames were forced to flee. Borra evaded the spell with his Red Carpet.

"Take a good look, _this_ is what a Fairy Tail mage is." Natsu summoned more fire around his fists as he start walking towards the false Salamander. "I don't care if you're a good guy or a bad guy. But no gets away with slandering Fairy Tail's name!" The fire mage charged forward with his fist readied for a powerful blow.

_Red Rain_: Borra attempted to hinder Natsu's advance by summoning a rain of fiery bolts only for the Fairy to weave skillfully through the attack, when he was close enough, the Fairy Tail mage launched himself into the air, a jet of fire from his heels gave a boost of speed that caught the other mage of guard.

_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist:_ Natsu buried his fist into the slaver's face propelling him into the sandy beach below them and causing a cloud of sand to rise from the impact.

"He eats fire, he punches with fire. Just what kind of magic is that?" Lucy asked as she watched the fight.

"Lungs of a dragon that breaths fire, scales of a dragon that repels fire, claws of a dragon wrapped in fire," Happy explained as Borra lifted himself in to the air again. He attempted to foil Natsu's assault with a powerful stream of magic, destroying half the port in the process. "it's an ancient lost magic used to fight dragons, The Dragon Slayer."

* * *

Borra watched as the smoke from his last spell cleared, silently praying that the attack finally did the job, he didn't have much mana left. Deciding to remain on the side of caution, the fire mage prepared to carpet bomb the area when two ribbons of fire burst from the dust cloud. Borra wasn't able to avoid them as the streams of fire wrapped around him. _What is this?_ He franticly tried to free himself. _Fire isn't supposed to be solid._

_Fire Dragon's Tail:_ The dragon slayer stood at the end of the streams of fire the now held the slaver in place. Using the fire, Natsu pulled the slaver towards him as he prepared a second Iron Fist. Borra could do nothing as the dragon slayer's magic pulled him towards Natsu's waiting fist.

_Fire Dragon's Iron __Fist:_ The dragon slayer buried is fist into the slaver's face, the powerful punch sent the false Salamander flying into Hargeon's bell tower. The sound its bell ringed through the night air as if to celebrate Natsu's victory.

* * *

"He did it, Natsu won!"

"Aye! Was there ever a doubt?"

"Well no, but still that was close."

"Not even."

Lucy glared down at the blue and was about to make a snide remark when the shrill of a whistle interrupted her. Looking in the direction of the noise, the blond mage saw dozens of uniformed soldiers running toward them, armed with swords, pole arms, and rifles. "The royal guards are here? What took them so long?"

"It happens." Said Happy.

"HAPPY!" Natsu called out as he ran towards them at breakneck speed. "IT'S THE FUZZ, WE GOTTA GO!" Without slowing down, the dragon slayer picked up Lucy and through he over his shoulder in a fireman carry.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK DOING? PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right."

Lucy stopped struggling and stared wide eyed at the back of Natsu's head.

"Well, let's go!"

* * *

Borra pushed a piece of wood off him for the second time that night, his cloths were singed from his fight with the Fairy Tail mage and half his face was swollen. Climbed to his feet as he cursed the dragon slayer.

"Damn that fucking punk, damn him to HELL!" The slaver kicked a piece of wood in anger. "I'll teach that bastard and the rest of his shitty guild what happens when you fuck with Espada."

"So that's who you're working for now." Borra turned towards the speaker and paled.

"I find that very interesting." Naruto said with a feral grin.

* * *

**Deadman: And we have chapter two! Cue the applause.**

**Audience: (Cricket chirping)**

**Deadman: Okay so it's not all that big a deal. I mean come on it's only the second chapter of my first fic. Give me effing break here. Okay enough about that though. You may have noticed a few differences in this chapter that's not canon, I'll be going over those now:**

**Lucy's last name: I always found it strange that she never give a last name. now I understand her reasons but wouldn't it be better just to give a fake name rather than no name at all.**

**Natsu's scar and fighting style: There's a story behind that scar but we won't be getting into that for a while. Like after S-class exam while. Also his fighting style. The whole changing the "nature" of fire. I know he doesn't figure this out till the Lullaby Arc, but you could guess who had a hand in that (I'll give you a hint: It's related to the scar and a training trip with our favorite sage).**

**Pairings: Will be revealed in due time.**

**Ages: Naruto is 27, with the Forth War taking place ten years prier.**

**Erza and Mira are about 24ish**

**Natsu and the others are 17/18-ish.**

**Well later,**

**Deadman**


End file.
